epic_rap_battles_of_weegeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Crona vs Gabe 2
Crona vs Gabe 2 is the eighth installment of Epic Rap Battles of Weegeepedia, and the third episode of Season 2. It features creator of the series: Nice Gabe, rapping against one of his forms, Crona, in a rematch. It was the first battle to be a sequel. Characters Nice Gabe Crona Weegee Clone 7734 Dr. Stein Qqwwee Lord Death Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEE GEE PEDIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gabe! VS! Crona! 2! Begin! Gabe: Ready for Round 2? Great, let's do this! I've already won part 1, so I won't take a challenge from this bitch! C'mon, you wanna fight again? It'll just end in pain! Just like what happened to Asura, I'll just break your face! You don't wanna fight me, I've already won! And now you shall meet, the end of my shotgun! Crona: Hold on there Gabe, you need to make some better raps. They are even worse than your Genesis Rock attack. I'm both a hero and a villain, so I know both sides bitch. And I know this dude was immediately dug into a ditch. Sure you have my soul, but I still won't repent. So get ready Gabe, Ragnarok shall make this your final breath! Weegee Clone 7734: Hold up now guys, this Atheist shall teach you a lesson. With my science I shall show Crona who he's messin'... with. Black Blood can't exist, and that thing on your back. Is just some urban legend, named after a war a while back. So take your petty excuses, and shove them up your ass. Because I am always top class! Dr. Stein: You think you know science? Well this Doctor will make a mess of ya. Only 25 years old, and I'm the best thing to get out of the DWMA (pronounce it like a word). Don't mess with me, I'll slice you in half! Because with Spirit, I'm just a badass! I healed and killed many. So don't get mistaken. If I end this hell that you are makin'! Qqwwee: Stop right there, I shall end this rap. Because Void is tired of this crap. I'm the creator of this wiki, so suck that! And I don't care if you cut me in half! I'll just come back from the dead, again and again. At least once a year, and with that being said. I shall now destroy you, and with my last word. I shall just say, you all are just some pieces of crud. Lord Death: OKAY! I'm here now, and I'm gonna destroy you! If I could make the kishin, you certainly met your doom. You shouldn't have put my number, on that window. Cuz, now I'm gonna put on a show! I'm the friggin Grim Reaper! I'll Shinigami your ass! And then with this final attack, I'll use a Blast. Then I'll end with a Death Chop, and crack your skull. Because Death's skill is out of control!!!! WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATLES OFWEEGEEPEDIA!!!! Category:Raps Category:ERBOW Category:Season 2